


I can't lose him

by Aberwelshgirl



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Blood, Confessions, M/M, shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:58:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1943775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aberwelshgirl/pseuds/Aberwelshgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>during Ianto's suspension from torchwood he's not allowed to leave his flat. But when a intruder enters his flat and the censers on his flat window goes off there maybe danger for Ianto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can't lose him

Hub base: 

Jack was thinking about what has happened over the months. Suzie betrayed them and then killed herself, cyber women and Ianto's betrayal. Jack never thought Ianto would betray him but looks like he was wrong. Jack wouldn't admit it but he was starting to feel something for Ianto and now this. He knew he loves Ianto even though he doesn't want to admit it but be does he loves Ianto. He promised himself that he won't ever fall in love again but.. He knew he has. There came a knock on the door Jack looks up. 

"Jack" "What is it Tosh?" "One of the censers just came up on Ianto's flat." Jack got up and walked down to Toshs station. "The second window censer went off saying that it opened" "what tea-boy trying to escape?" Gwen and Owen came also looking at the screen. "Don't know, Jack what do we do?" "I'll go over there and find out Tosh keep me informed" Tosh nodded "need any back up?" "No Gwen." Jack put his coat on and left the hub. "Tea-boy is in for it now." Gwen nodded and so did Tosh. 

Ianto's flat:

When Jack arrived there was no answer from the door. "Ianto!" Jack banged his fist against the door again. Jack pulled out a spare key only for emergencies. He unlocked the door and then closed it. He stepped in the flat seeing the window was open and looked forced. He looked through the living room, nothing he went to the kitchen area and nothing. Jack felt his blood boil Ianto wouldn't leave he isn't that stupid! Jack went to Ianto's bedroom and the sight before him made his heart stop.

On the bed Ianto Jones laid with a gun bullet wound in his stomach. Ianto's shirt was now covered in his blood. Jack ran to Ianto's side ripping Ianto's shirt to look at the wound Jack felt moisture to his eyes he put pressure to the wound he checked for a pulse there was a faint pulse but fading. Jack pressed his com. "Owen! Get to Ianto's now!" "Why?! I'm busy!" "Ianto's been shot!" There was a pause "I'll be there now." Jack noticed the pale skin was now growing grey. "Ianto..... Please don't leave.... Please fight" Jack finally left his tears fall he knows he should feel angry but right now the thought of Ianto dying wasn't an option. 

It wasn't long until Owen came through and did his work. He always muttered now and again about how stupid this is but Jack ignored him. Right now Ianto is his main concern and to find out who attack Ianto. "Right that should keep him stable for now, I want him at the hub now." Jack nodded and gentle picked Ianto up bridle style and carried him to the SUV. Once they arrived the look on Tosh's face was horror but Gwen just looks surprised. "Alright I've hocked him up to everything to keep h stable" "good. Right now Tosh search and find anyways somebody could get in" "yes Jack" "Gwen you and Owen will check the censers to see if any prints are on them." They nodded and all did their job. Jack took a seat next to Ianto and held his hand tightly. "Please don't leave me.. Please" Jack sat there and cried for the one person he has loved in a very long time.


End file.
